1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image data processing device, an image data processing method, and a program.
2. Description of the Related Art
There are many opportunities to display a number of images on a display device, such as a display. When a number of images are displayed on the display device, an image desired to be displayed may not appear on a display screen of the display device. In this case, image data of an image located outside the display screen is preferably decoded in advance so that the image can be directly displayed when entering the display screen, for example, due to a user manipulation.
For example, in technology for decoding image data in advance, as disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-open Publication No. 2009-109880, image data to be decoded is determined based on a direction of a manipulation by a user.